The Power of 'Two
by Kill Boss 98 REBORN
Summary: A Challenge from CelfwrDderwydd. Mewtwo maybe the most powerful Pokémon in the world, but even she has limits. In order for Team Rocket to control her, they created The World's Smartest Trainer as the ultimate failsafe. Unfortunately for them: love is the most powerful thing there is.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, this is my first time writing a romance story, so try and cut me a little bit of slack, but if you guys are going to leave a review, just be honest and feel free to give me a few pointers to help me out. Either ways, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 _Team Rocket HQ, Kanto Region, 7:30 PM_

Darkness, it is what we fear even when there's nothing in it, it is what we try to avoid even though it is everywhere. Darkness… is what SHE sees.

Despite being recently born into this world, she is already making herself familiar with her surroundings sensing everything and everyone that was in the room with her. She heard everything: the voices, the thoughts, even the heartbeats of everyone that was around her, the scientist observing her.

Suddenly, a shattering sound startled her awake.

"Damnit Sheryl! You woke it up!" One scientist yelled at the female one who dropped her coffee mug.

"Come down, Joseph. We all knew it would wake eventually." Another replied.

"But this too soon! We-" however he was interrupted when the tank burst open sending glass shard everywhere as she fell onto the floor panicking.

The guards wearing riot gear with the Team Rocket 'R's on the chest plates aimed their guns at her ready to fire if needed.

"Don't kill it! We'll have to start the whole process all over again if you idiots do. Then your butts are-" He was interrupted a second time when one of the guards aimed his shotgun at his head.

"Shut up." The guard said plainly. "It's bad enough that you guys don't even pay us that much."

"Look!" Sheryl said pointing at "it" who seemed completely relaxed.

Unknown to the guards and scientist, what caught her attention was another presence, one that gave her sense of ease and relaxed her from the fear and confusion she was just feeling. Despite it coming from the room next door, it was still the strongest that she has felt. Now completely calm, she looked around her surroundings and observed the scientist. Like any other child, she was curious, not knowing what the scientist were as this is the first time she has seen humans.

But as she continued to feel the presence, the more she wanted to get to the source of it, so she crawled towards the door. But was stopped by the scientist.

"I think it's time." The second scientist said picking her off the ground. "Come now everyone, let's introduce Mewtwo to her future master."

"Her?" One guard asked simply.

"Yes, unlike Mewtwo's "parent", this one right here has a specific gender. But that's just a minor detail." He explained nonchalantly. They all entered the room surprising the other scientist.

"Oh? Our new pokemon is awake?" One of the scientist asked.

"Sure is, and the boy?"

"Right here." He stated pointing a small (human) child who had tan skin, short black hair and bright green eyes around Mewtwo's age who she recognized as the calming presences she felt. "He woke up an hour ago. But now he's fully awake and fresh out of the tank. Any questions?"

"Yes actually, can one of you get a janitor for our room? this one had more of a… "rude awakening" let's just say." He stated making the others confused. "Anyway now that both test subjects are awake, let's see what happens." He then placed Mewtwo in front of the human child and take few steps back as they brought out their notes.

The human looked at the pokemon with complete wonder, seeing how this is the first pokemon to have an encounter with. To him, she looked kinda odd but was still nice to look at: She had a head and tail that resembled a cat of somesort while also having some human like hands, feet, and body. Mewtwo Continued to stare into the boys eyes,to her they were perhaps the most beautiful things that she has ever seen.

Now, even closer together, the boy held Mewtwo's hand surprised on how smooth it felt, while Mewtwo played with his hair, trying to understand what is and how it works. At that moment, cloned pokemon pulled his hair making him yelp in response. Through their mental link, she also felt pain immediately knowing what she just did was bad, causing her to feel guilty.

The boy sensed the negative feeling and crawled closer to her, pulling her into an embrace surprising the pokemon. The feeling was odd, but it was also nice so returned it making the boy smile.

"Well, this quite a start." One scientist said with the others agreeing,

"Have you forgotten that these woke already!? They're both toddlers and they don't even no how to fucking walk yet!"

"Someone should really wash out your mouth with soap." One scientist remarked.

"True, because of them waking up sooner than scheduled they're both still in their infancy mentally speaking. But if my math is correct: The genetic coding should catch up in about 24 hours and will they will both begin to age like regular humans." The first scientist concluded. "And for Arceus's sake Joseph stop swearing, we have two children right here."

"What should we do with them?" Sheryl asked adjusting her glasses.

"We'll start things out simple tomorrow, that's when they do learn how to walk. When that's out of the way will get to training and see if they have the killer instinct or not."

"If not?"

"And if they don't well don't, then they're no good to us."

"So swearing around them is too far but actually killing is alright?" Joseph questioned. "To be fair though, you do have a point."

"Thank you Joseph. Guards! Change of plans!" The scientist called out getting their attention. "Prepare a second in one of the rooms. Considering how the two are interacting, I think it would be best to have the test subjects bunk with each other. We'll bring them to their room when you're done. Do it and we'll pay each of you a sixty dollars weekly to make up for the lack of payment."

"Yes Sir!" They all sound off then left to set things up for the children.

"SIXTY A WEEK!?" Sheryl panicked. "Michael are you crazy!? We're not a bank!"

"No but it'll stop them from quitting. Besides, if everything goes right and I'm sure that they will. Then we have created the ultimate weapon and user. Money will be the least of our worries."

"Well I hate to sound like Joseph. But again: If not?"

"Then we'll have to start over like he said, besides we can all learn from our mistakes."

"Well I hope so." Sheryl said clearly not wanting to have to do the whole cloning process again.

 **And that was Chapter 1! Well I mean it's a start (no pun intended), I have been really excited to do this story for a long time and I would like to personally thank CelfwrDderwydd for giving me a chance to do, and I apologize for taking so long to get started. Until Next Time…**


	2. Chapter 2

After that day, the researchers taught both the boy and Mewtwo how walk, which they learned rather quickly due the help of the genetic coding finally catching up.

As soon as the two finally minds to match their bodies, the scientists taught the boy how how to speak, read, and write while Mewtwo was taught basic attacks ranging from Normal type movies to psychic, though most of it was self taught. Normally this kind of progression would amaze people, especially science enthusiasts. However, these researchers in particular couldn't care any less. All that mattered was they like the were getting closer to what they all wished for especially since the bond between the two was getting stronger than they anticipated.

Despite the fact there was two beds in their room. The scientists would always find the boy and Mewtwo snuggling together in the same bed as they slept. The boy would also give Mewtwo some of his food whenever it was time to eat since she wasn't really a fan of pokemon food. He would even draw pictures of his pokemon friend/roommate which Mewtwo herself liked very much. But other than having a table with some a paper with a few crayons, there was really nothing that would stop them from getting bored.

The room they stayed in was all white with no windows and a single air vent that would be too small even for them to fit threw, as well as the beds that were mentioned before and that one security camera on the ceiling to top it all off. To the scientist, this was all the two need just to live. But they both knew better, even since they started staying in that room, it felt more like a prison cell than an actual room. Neither were allowed to leave so the guards would bring them food and a clean pair of clothes for the boy with said clothes being white like the walls around them.

Whenever the researchers would take Mewtwo to their makeshift gym, the boy would suffer from separation anxiety. Fountelay, Mewtwo would comfort him the same way he did when to her when they first met, if she didn't the boy would become very nauseous and worried about what would happen to her.

It wasn't until the next week, when the two finally got Introduced to the concept of Pokemon Battles. Since they were both still very young, neither of them could think of anything else outside of just hitting and dodging, especially since they were still new to battling. It's acyaully quite amazing how patient the researchers were, even Joseph.

Things didn't become a problem until the two had to move on from using sparring dummies to live pokemon. It wasn't the actual fighting that bothered them so much, especially when they learned that it would make the one they were fighting much stronger, it was what the researchers wanted to do after the fight that really crossed the line for them. Executing the defeated pokemon.

This would be the deciding factor if all of their hard work has finally paid off. To see if the two have what it takes to make them the world's biggest threat and place it in the palm of Team Rocket's hand.

Saying that the researchers were disappointed would be an understatement. Every time they would pinned any pokemon against the two (whether if it would be an imported piplup or Team Rocket's most violent Houndoom) Neither of the two would end the fit in blood even if meant their lives were endanger.

Instead, the boy felt sympathy. Not only were these pokemon forced to fight him and Mewtwo, but they were only there just so they can be killed and tossed away like they were nothing. The thought alone made the boy cry, especially since the pokemon couldn't refuse since they were all wearing shock collars, so they would get electrocuted if they tried to escape or just tried whatever they can to avoid fighting. It was just one heartbreak after another for him.

Mewtwo on the other hand, he felt nothing but rage. From the researchers having the pokemon forced to fight, all the way to what they would do to them if her and the boy did kill them, she felt nothing more than pure anger towards the scientists with the desire to punish the scientist for forcing these creatures into this and trying to force the boy and her to kill them. Being a pokemon herself, Mewtwo could get the idea that the researchers have some sort of superitoy complex and see her and the other pokemon as tools and nothing more. But the boy, someone who is also a human and a very young one was being treated in the same way. The fact completely confused Mewtwo, and did nothing but add to her disgust.

Eventually, the scientists gave up on the battles, and decided to have a meeting to discuss their current situation.

"I can't believe this. Now we are going to have to start from scratch! Any of you guys have any idea on how much sleep I sacrificed for this project!?" Sheryl yelled pulling her hair.

"What!? You think we're any happier about what's going on girly!? How about you sit back down and shut up?" Joseph reported.

"Why you fat-"

"ENOUGH!" Michael halowered silencing the both of them. "I think we're all aware of the problem at hand and I will agree that it's a shame that we'll have to start over. But, there is a brightside to this."

"You mean that we have everything we need to start again, and what adjustments to make so this won't happen again?" One scientist guessed.

"Precisely." Michael answered smiling. "Remember, there's always a brightside."

"Whatever." Joseph groaned. "So what about the boy and his pet?"

"Don't worry, we'll end them first thing in the morning. After that We'll take a break until We're all ready to start again." Michael stated nonchalantly. "Any objections?" On cue all of the scientist shook their heads. "Excellent." Michael finished with a smirk. Unknown to all of the scientist, Mewtwo was using her powers to listen to whole conversation and was not happy about what she just heard. Due their mental link, the boy heard it as well, while clearly devastated, Mewtwo reminded him that he can't let that get the better of him. The boy quickly thought of a plan decided to put into action.

Speaking telepathically to Mewtwo, he told her to use her powers to destroy the security camera and she did just that and immediately grabbed a sheet from one the beds while the boy tipped the table over.

In the Security Room, the night watches saw the video feed go dead and groaned.

"They said that they wouldn't do that." He said as he grabbed his walkie talkie to call in the nearest guard. "Larry bring the kids to the other room, the freak busted the camera."

"Rodger, um… which one is "the freak"?" Larry responded.

The night watch thought hard about his answer and said: "Both of them."

Larry nodded and arrived at the room and the first thing he saw the table on it's side with the sheets hanging off the legs with two lumps underneath the sheets. The guard just chuckled realized it's basically a clubhouse or tent that the two made laying in the middle of the room. "Real cute guys, but I-" Larry stopped his speech when he pulled the sheets off revealing it to just be two pillows underneath. Just then, the two came from underneath the bed that was closest to the door and Mewtwo used her powers to pick Larry off the ground and slam into the wall knocking out. Mewtwo did the same kind of trick and closed the door locking the unconscious guard inside.

The boy and Mewtwo smiled at each-other, but then the alarm blared out before they could try and destroy anymore cameras. The two were then surrounded by guards all pointing their guns at them but some of them became nervous as they saw Mewtwo narrow her eyes as they started to glow blue and she starts to levitate off the ground getting ready for a fight.

 **In all honesty, I really hate to leave this on a cliffhanger. But I still figured that this was a good stopping point. So yeah… Until Next Time…**


	3. April Fool's Joke

The Guards surrounded The Boy and Mewtwo and was ready to fire. That was, until The Boy raised his hand up confusing the guards but then shot a glare at the one in front of him.

"MEWTWO! ZA WARUDO!" The Boy shouted. Then all of time came to stretching halt.

Mewtwo then let's the guard in front of them have it and unleashed a flurry of punches.

" _ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"_ Mewtwo then finishes off with one last: "ORA!" Then time resumes causing all of the punches to take affect and severely injuring the guard.

"OH MY GOOOOOD!" Another guard yells. That guy and the rest of the guards then dropped their guns and ran away in fear.

The Boy then took a deep breath as Mewtwo vanished into thin air. "Yare Yare Daze." He said walking off to the nearest exit.

 **APRIL FOOLS! ;)**

 **But seriously, the real Chapter 3 is coming soon so please don't hate me.**


	4. Chapter 3

With Mewtwo ready to unleash her wrath on on the humans surrounding her and her friend, the guards wasted time to put her down. With a growl, all of the guns started to glow blue like her eyes. "FIRE!" The Commanding Officer yelled.

"NO WAIT-" one of the other guards was interrupted when his teammates pulled the triggers which caused their hands to explode severely injuring each and every one of them, except for the one who tried to stop them. Mewtwo then used her telekinetic powers to grab some of the shrapnel in mid-air before it could hit either her or the boy.

The one guard who didn't use his gun was about to fix that problem. Unfortunately, Mewtwo then took all of floating pieces of meal she and fired them into the man's leg, causing him to scream in pain. Mewtwo decided to take it a step further and use those same powers to lift all of the guards off the ground causing them to panic even more.

"Hey! Put us down!" One guard yelled in fear. Just as he said that, Mewtwo then swung her hand down, slamming all of the guards back down onto the ground knocking them all out.

While the boy thought that last part was a bit unnecessary, he agreed that it would the two buy some time so they can escape. But just when the blue glow in Mewtwo's disappeared, she took a knee since that last attack put a slight strain on her that the boy also felt. Thanks to the training she had, it wasn't as painful as when she first tried it with a single target. But to help save the both of them some headaches. The boy decided the best thing to do hide from any more guards as they try to find an exit.

Back in the Security Room, the night was watching along side with Michael were watching Mewtwo and the boy hiding and using her powers sparingly, namely to knock out all of the remaining guards and some of other researchers with their surroundings (Walls, chairs, light fixtures, etc... ) before going back to hiding.

"This is bad, that thing just took out all of our armed men. What do we do?" The night guard stated, turning to Michael.

"Perhaps, the the only thing we CAN do.'' Michael answered walking over towards a table revealing a hidden button.

"What's that?'' the night watch asked worried.

"This would be the self destruct button, I never really thought I would have to use it up until this point. We'll have only three minutes to escape.''

'But what about the others!? They probably won't wake up in time to make it out!''

"Well then they died for a good cause.'' Michael finished. The night guard then stepped in and grabbed Michael's hand.

"Forget that mess, I'd rather take Jail." The night guard said panicked.

"Do you even realize what you signed up for when you joined us?" Michael asked reaching into his coat pocket.

"I don't care, this is too far man.''

"Well the reason why I asked is simply because," Michael then pulled out a gun and shot the night guard in the arm. "Here, there is no such thing as "too far". Just not far enough." Michael in then stopped for a moment. "Hmm… What a great motto." He said with a smirk. Turning back to the monitors, Michael noticed that the two had stopped in the room where the researchers kept all of their Pokemon including the houndoom and Piplup that were used for the battles, and noticed that the boy and his clone friend were reading some notes that were left in that room.

In said room, the two read the papers which showed words and images that really surprised them. One sheet had a picture of the Houndoom doing moves like Water Gun and Sandstorm, abilities that would defeat him. It also seemed strange that on that same page, the houndoom in the picture had a mane that resembles spikes of a sandslash and had some armor plating on its legs and back resembling a shell belonging to a blastoise along with a matching canon on it's back to boot.

After looking at that along with a few other sheets with similar info, it didn't take the two long until they realized what the researchers were up to. All of the caged up pokemon that was surrounding them were all part of a side project to make heavily weaponized pokemon hybrids. At this point, Mewtwo had enough of these people's experiments and figured that she should have killed those researches when she had a chance.

But the boy just held her hand, and told her telepathically that she were to do such a thing, then Mewtwo would just end up being the one thing she hated the most: a monster. Mewtwo's eyes went wide, there was no way she could argue with that logic, especially since she begins to see that if she stoop down so low it wouldn't be just she is a threat to other humans, but to her fellow pokemon as well. That's the last thing she would want.

Seeing the door marked "EXIT" across from them, they both figured that was their way out. Mewtwo was about use her powers to open the cages doors, but the boy stopped, and told her that she might need to save her energy for when they make their own escape. So they then both went to work and started to unlock the cages by hand as quickly as possible.

Back in the Security Room, the night guard and Michael got into a fight as the night guard manages to grab the gun out of Michael's hand and shoot him in the stomach forcing him to the floor.

"You know what? None of you people are worth saving." The night guard said pushing the button before he finally died due to blood loss.

Michael spit out some of his blood before speaking. "Then I guess... Team Rocket… is blasting off… again." He stated before passing out.

The Boy and Mewtwo both heard the announcement through the speakers, and while neither of them knew what "Self Destruct" Meant, they both know that they had to work fast.

After freeing all of the captive pokemon, they opened the door finally seeing the outside world for the first team as every one of the "almost experiments" ran out into the dark woods none of them caring about them getting wet from the rain. Mewtwo then tightly held onto the boy and flew into the night sky. They both looked back and after a few moments they saw the Research Facility blow up into a great big ball of flame destroying everything and everyone that was left inside of it. That's when they both realized, that the nightmare, was finally over.

 **And here is Chapter 3 (as promised), I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just know that this isn't the end of the story, this is just the beginning. Until Next Time...**


	5. Chapter 4

Not far from the burning facility, a man was driving in an old pickup truck that rainy night with his wife crying in the passenger's seat. They both just left that the hospital learning that the woman was infertile so there was no way they could have kids. The husband then rubbed her back as he kept the other hand on the wheel. "It's alright Baby, we'll go to an orphanage tomorrow after lunch."

"But the nearest one is in another region." She said wiping away some tears. "I know we shouldn't rush these sort of things… But I was just so excited to start a family that I didn't think I'd be someone who couldn't make it happen." She then turned to the driver with a sad look on her face. "I just can't help but feel like this is my fault."

The driver then pulled her closer. "Don't blame yourself Joyce. If anyone has proven to be a good mother it's you." She then raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Are you referring to that time when I had to babysit my two neices back in Unova?"

"Maybe." He answered with a smile, there was a blue light that glowed brightly in the woods causing him to stop the car in curiosity.

"What was that?" Joyce asked startled.

"Dunno." He stated grabbing a flashlight and knife. "But I'm going to find out." Joyce just looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Going into the woods, in the freezing rain, alone, at night, with just a knife and flashlight. Just because you saw a glowing light? How is that a good idea?"

"Got a better idea?"

"Yes, we come back tomorrow during the day time. Maybe it will still be there."

"Well what if it's a pokemon or person whose hurt?"

"Then I'm coming with you to investigate."

The man just chuckled. "Who's crazy now?"

"Shut up, you know I've always got your back."

The man then smirked, "Even when I'm going into the woods? In the freezing rain? Alone? At night-"

But he was cut off again, this time by his wife. "Let's just be quick about it okay?"

The man nodded as he got out of the truck with Joyce who grabbed an umbrella and ran into the wooded area.

Inside of it, Mewtwo turned to her human friend who started crying his eyes out. She then looked into his memories and realized that back a the research facility, they only had time to save the captured pokemon but neither the scientist nor armed guards before the building exploded which surprised Mewtwo. But she then saw where the boy was going with it when she read more of his mind. While the boy did agree that the humans were not good people, they still didn't deserve to die. Mewtwo then held the boy closer and tried her best to comfort him. His beliefs that death was too harsh of a punishment only made her more amazed at the boy, and made her more than happy that he survived along with her.

But before the two could run off and find shelter, a bright light shined on the them startling them. The look to see the source was a young couple who both had surprised looks on their faces. The woman had long red hair and blue eyes while the man had short blonde hair and a slightly muscular built to him. Mewtwo was about to attack seeing the man's knife in his hand, but the boy restrained her to see what their intentions were. Mewtwo then calmed down, she standing next to living proof that not all humans are evil, so it was only fair that she let's couple explain themselves.

"Arceus." The man said. "Was that you causing that blue light?" he asked Mewtwo, who realized that the two must have caught a glimpse of her and the boy landing she nodded yes. The man continued to inspect Mewtwo, also surprised to see that not only did she not look like any pokemon he recognized, but she had five fingers on each hand and feet like a normal human, and how her body shape also resembled one that belong to a human girl. But of course there were details to remind remind people that is she is a Pokemon, such as her tail and how the toes and fingers themselves looked more like stubs than an actual human's.

The woman looked over at the boy quickly checking for any cuts and bruises. She then began to speak to him holding the umbrella over his and Mewtwo's heads. "Hello… My name is Joyce, this right here is my husband Bo. Are you two lost?" She asked sweetly, the boy and Mewtwo looked around there surroundings and neither of them had any idea where they were causing them both to nod yes. "Do you have any idea where your parents are?" The boy then tilted his head slightly, clearly not knowing what "parents" were which confused Joyce. "Do you have a home?" the boy then thought about the research facility and how it got destroyed, Even though Mewtwo and him lived there for a while, it was still not home causing he boy to shake his head.

"Well, let's bring these guys to the house, they both look like they could use a bed." Bo said putting his knife away. Joyce then turned to him surprised.

"But what about the boy's parents?" Joyce asked carefully.

"Joyce, I don't think he has any. And if he does, then they shouldn't even have kids at all if they're just going to leave their son and his pokemon out in the woods by themselves." Bo stated. "Come on, I don't any of us catching a cold."

Joyce nodded at they all rushed back to the truck. Joyce sat in the backseat with the boy and Mewtwo, she then grabbed a dry jacket from the seat and bundled the two up to keep them warm. Mewtwo couldn't believe it, human adults that were treating them as as living beings instead of weapons. While she knew that they were going to meet those kind of people at some point, she never knew it would be so soon. Both Mewtwo and the boy smiled, going somewhere where they knew they will be safe and taken care of.

After arriving at the house, Joyce tucked the boy into bed and smiled as she saw Mewtwo climb in there and started snuggling him as the two finally fell asleep in their new much more comfortable bed. Not only did the two get the home they finally wanted, but the couple finally got the family they wanted as well.

 **Once again, this isn't over. Now that you've seen these two characters' childhood, it's time for you guys to prepares yourselves to see what happens next after this. Until Next Time...**


	6. Chapter 5

_Kennedy Residence, Kanto Reigon, 12 Years Later…_

Mewtwo woke up with a yawn, She opened her eyes to see her favorite sleeping on top of her like a giant pillow.

The two really have aged greatly, now being teenagers, The Boy now has longer hair that reaches down to is his shoulders while Mewtwo grew to be twice his size and and has curves resembling that of a human woman. She smiled at her friend sleeping peacefully, she can see that he was dreaming about himself and Mewtwo being in beautiful forest dressed as a knight and princess, similar to the ones that they saw in the movie the night before. As amusing as it was, she know that he had to wake up at some point.

 _"Logan, Logan, It's time to get up."_ Mewtwo spoke telepathically only causing him to stir slightly.

"Come on just a few more minutes." The young man responds out loud.

 _"Okay, but you forced my hand."_ She replies with a smirk, she then begins to used her stubby fingers to move quickly on Logan's sides causing him to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Okay! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Logan said calming down.

 _"I hope this doesn't make you want just a different bed away from me."_ Mewtwo said jokingly.

"Are you kidding? You're more comfortable than any pillow there is." Logan replies with a smile On his face sitting up with a stretch. "Also, I felt you looking into my head before I woke up. How about some breakfast? Bet Mom's waiting for us downstairs." Logan said leaving his room.

Mewtwo just smiled back, she then turned her attention to some framed pictures they had in their room. One of them was their first fishing trip from when they were still toddlers where Logan caught a magikarp and he got really excited, it was always a treat for Mewtwo looking back on that day and seeing such a huge smile on her friend's face when that trip was only a half-year of a escaping the nightmare they were born into.

 _"Umm… 'Two, are you okay?"_ Logan spoke telepathically to Metwo snapping her out of trance.

 _"Y-yes, I'm fine thanks."_ She replied with a blush, another thing she remember from one of the better parts of their childhood was after Joyce and Bo adopted them: When Logan said his first word (out loud) when Joyce asked Logan if his Pokemon friend had a name he simply answered with "'Two", and that became her name ever since then. "I'm coming down." She then levitated downstairs and into the kitchen where was greeted with a nice smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Morning, You guys are up early." Joyce said simply.

"Yep." Logan said with a yawn. "I guess I should thank 'Two for it, should've known this is what we'd be eating."

 _"Come on Logan, you know you didn't have to do that. I'm just as surprised as you are."_ 'Two answered back, this time to where other people including Joyce can hear it.

"You seem pretty tired Logan, how long did you stay up?" Joyce asked curious.

"I think maybe around one or so, I can't remember. But there was a movie on last that we decided to watch. But when it ended we remembered that around that time when it ends there are episodes of Darkrai: The Animated Series that comes on. So all and all, when didn't really go to bed until we actually felt REALLY tired." Logan explained with Joyce just laughing in response.

"I swear you guys are both nocturnal. But you can't do that tonight, you guys got school tomorrow."

"Yes Mom."

 _"Thanks for the food Miss Joyce."_ 'Two said politely.

"Your welcome 'Two." Joyce said after a slight chuckle and left the two alone.

After they both finished eating, 'Two then turned back to Logan for a more private conversation.

 _"How long were you watching?"_ Mewtwo asked cautiously.

"Just a few minutes, you weren't up there for long."

"I know, I was just "lost in thought". That's all."

"They're gone 'Two, there's no one left to continue their sick experiments."

 _"I know, it's just… We really came a long way since then. I can't believe how much has changed."_

"Me either." Logan said thinking about that what she meant. "But like I said, they're gone. Officer Jenny herself said there was nothing but people who were caught in the blast and that they didn't make it."

 _"That's another thing, Logan."_ Mewtwo said surprising the young man. _"Even now you'd still say that they should've been saved if we had the chance if time wasn't so short. My point is, what would we do AFTER we save the scientist and soliders? We couldn't just let them out in the wild like we did with those Pokemon."_

"I guess that's something on your mind that not even could've seen. To be honest… I don't know, If we have knew that the police existed, then we'd drag probably Team Rocket to them." Logan said.

 _"But that's the thing, we didn't know that such people like the police even existed until after your parents found us."_ Mewtwo corrected.

"'Two, that's not an easy question to answer. How would a child of all things know about that? Especially when the only thing on his mind is just making sure everyone gets out alright?" Logan asking silencing 'Two.

 _"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking when I asking."_ She said with a clear sense of guilt.

"No, I see where you're going with this." Logan said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's same the reason why we had so many questions when we were kids, because when didn't knowing anything. Plus, I understand that putting Team Rocket in the past really is hard to do, especially when you consider the things that they try to make us do." He then got out his seat and stood next to her. "The only reason why I'm not sad over their deaths like I used to be is because while we won't be able to forget what happened, we also need to remember that already happened and there was nothing we could have done to change it back then and there is nothing to change it now."

'Two looked at her friend with a look now feeling a bit more relaxed after he finished speaking. _"As I said before, we've come along ways. And you just proved my point."_ She said with a smile.

"I guess you're right." Logan said with a chuckle. "Just remember what Dad said."

" _That the only way that you could really look stupid is if you DON'T ask any questions?"_ Mewtwo guessed being completely sure.

"Yep."

 _"So, it's the weekend… what do you want do?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Hmmm… Maybe hit the speed bag for a little bit?" Logan suggested.

 _"I suppose that'll work."_ Mewtwo said getting up from her chair heading into the garage with Logan

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, I don't want to brag, but today is my birthday! After getting some gifts from friends and family, I thought it be best to give you guys a new chapter as a gift from me to all of you guys. Until Next Time…**


	7. Chapter 6

In The Garage, Logan was hitting the punching bag with some left and right hooks, the "GYM" wasn't really much just an open area with one of the cars (Joyce's) parked inside with a refrigerator filled with water bottles and soft drinks. The punching bag itself was just a red sandbag with a sports brand on it that said: "Fighting Type" which was the same one on Logan's boxing wraps and gloves.

'Two was watching him with a rather confused look on her face. Fortunately, Logan had just finished up with a jab then walks over to 'Two getting a drink of water.

" _You've been practicing for some time now."_ 'Two stated. _"I can read your mind. Yet, I still don't understand what you were thinking when you asked your father to teach you some boxing."_

Logan then takes a seat next to her as he explains: "Well namely 'Two, I just wanted to try it out and I'm really starting to enjoy it. And I'm also doing it to-"

" _End fights, not start them."_ 'Two interrupted. _"That part I get, but my real question is why? You know that I will always be there to protect you."_

"I know, but that's the thing is, I don't think that's fair." Logan said surprising 'Two.

" _What?"_

"I don't think it is fair." Logan repeated. "Look I'm not really complaining 'Two. I definitely know that you will keep me safe and the thing is you can protect me, but I can't protect you."

" _Logan you don't have to do that. All this training is not really nessecerally."_

"Really?" Logan asked with a smirk. He then flexed his arm showing off his bicep he's growing. "You call this unnesiary?" He jokingly asked. 'Two just chuckled in response, she did admit that he did look good having some exercise. "But seriously 'Two, you're my best friend. I just to help you in anyway I can."

" _So I see."_ 'Two said now seeing where he was going with it. _"Well since that warm up is over. How about we help out your dad in the yard?"_

"Good idea." Logan said getting up with 'Two heading through the garage door and into the front yard seeing Bo removing some stones from the flowerbed being filled with plants that could definitely use some water and new compost. "Hey Dad, need a hand?"

Bo just looked at the two with a smile. "I would definitely appreciate that. See those bags of mulch? Bring one over here and I'll open it."

Logan nodded as he grabbed a full bag of mulch from the back of Bo's truck and brings back over to Bo himself while Two's used her powers to bring the rest of the bags to the flowerbed. Bo opens the first one and pours it all out onto the flowerbed. "Alright let's do it."

After emptying out all of the bags, the three grabbed some rakes and spreads the compost all over the flowerbed.

" _Are you sure you don't need any help?"_ Two, asked Logan spreading the mulch.

"Nope, I got it. Thanks though."

"We're almost done. Y'all can relax when we're done." Bo stated.

"Yes sir." Logan said.

'Two could've easily used her powers to easily finish everything up quick. But since Logan and her hardly ever had to do any chores, she decided to take the opportunity to get her hands dirty just for the heck of it. Bo said it's that kind of stuff that "builds character" as Bo would put it, even if it meant sweating in the sun for a bit. Normally this kind of work would take an hour to finish, but with 'Two's help (even without powers), they managed to narrow it to a few minutes.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate that." Bo said.

"No problem." Logan said with a proud smile.

" _So with with an hour of boxing and a good twenty or so minutes of yard work. What's next "Mr. Overachiever"?"_ 'Two asked jokingly.

"Now, I'm taking a shower, I feel gross." He stated nonchalantly. "Besides, you're sweaty too."

" _Touche."_

A few moments later, Logan comes out of the shower fully dressed in clean clothes after 'Two had her turn. He looked over into their room to see 'Two herself was laying on the bed doing a sudoku.

" _Are you done with that?"_ Logan asked telepathically.

" _Just finished actually."_ 'Two stated.

"Really?" Logan then asked out loud slightly surprised but then 'Two then hands him the paper showing him that none of the lines of numbers had any matching ones. "Wow."

" _Come on now, it's not that impressive."_ She said plainly.

"Yeah well you know I hate numbers." Logan argued, grabbing his pillow and propping it on the bed laying next to 'Two. "I mean, how is it that I can remember every pokemon move, type, and name. But I still struggle with certain math problems and remembering phone numbers? It's freaking weird."

" _You've said it yourself Logan, nobody's perfect."_

"Yep, and if we were, the world would just be a dull place to live in." Logan stated. "Touche." he finished getting a laugh from 'Two. "So at this point looks like it's just chilling out at this point. Can't complain."

"Me either. Wanna see if they have any more movies on?"

"Sure, what a better way to spend a Sunday?"

'Two then used her powers to grab the TV remote and begin to search the channels to what they can find to kill some time.

 **Sorry that this took so long, I actually needed bringing this together. If you have read one of my old One Minute Melee fights (Little Mac vs Hitmonchan) then you already know that I said that enjoyed doing some boxing in my free time and I wanted to incorporate that into this story so the yard work was really a suggestion. I would also like to apologize if this chapter seemed too boring, I'm just trying to show what home is like for Logan and 'Two so thing are going to be a bit more laid back for a bit. Also yes mulch is just compost, I don't know why I just can't help but feel like someone would be asking that. Until Next Time…**


	8. Chapter 7

School was only one of many things that could never keep Logan and 'Two apart. Different schools had their own unique rules, students can bring their pokemon, others couldn't, and others like in the high school they go to where rules of having pokemon around would depend on the class and the teachers that run them. However, the one thing that stayed the same was that Logan would always bring 'Two as a safety pokemon to avoid suffering from separation anxiety. Should anyone force Logan and his friend apart, neither of his parents will hesitate to file a lawsuit. Fortunately, that never happened after all those years.

Considering that the schools they went to were always around the rural area where the two live (including the High School that they are currently going to), there was never that many people asked about what kind of pokemon 'Two was. But whenever they did, Logan would give the same answer saying the same answer that 'Two herself is not really pokemon but rather part of unknown species with her psychic abilities being used to have power refer to her as a pokemon since she had some familiar attacks.

Every morning, 'Two and Logan would wake up at the crack of dawn to get ready for school so they can make it on the bus. Where of course the two would sometimes get a few more minutes of sleep before arriving. After all, who hasn't done that?

History was one their favorite subjects, especailly when they learn about especially the stories about famous warlords using their respected Pokemon to protect their homes and the people who lived in them to help keep the peace. But some other warlords weren't as heroic, despite being the passive one, Logan couldn't help but be angry anlong with 'Two hearing about how some of them used Pokemon as weapons and assets to expand already existing kingdoms by conquering others with no hint of mercy or concern for the innocents caught in the crossfire. If Team Rocket has proven anything, it's that some parts of that history was almost ready to repeat itself if they haven't escaped with the other Pokemon all those years ago. But much like Team Rocket, the more tyrannical warlords, their deeds never went unpunished, so the two friends could sleep easily knowing that justice would always win in the end.

English was an okay class for them, 'Two tends to get some enjoyment out of being there as well considering how they have grown to enjoying a good book or two which were used to do some class and homework with. Stories like books that were based on myths on some Legendary Pokemon like the surprisingly fierce rivalry between Dialga and Giratina, or the origins of Lugia and its child. Along with some other books that talk about stuff like how differently society could've been in a world without pokemon or another one about a world without humans instead. Of course when it came to actually learning to write or speak some english words, he didn't really have much problems with that either. The class itself can be really boring sometimes but the good grades were always rewarding.

Another one of Logan's favorite classes was Art, Logan's favorite hobbies was drawing and a little bit of photography. As he continued to learn some new technics, he began to grow even more proud of how his skills were improving in class, and would use what he learned in his free time back home. There were a few times where Logan would use 'Two as his model for a few sketches, most of the other students there would look at her like she was a work of art herself, to Logan, they were right. Obviously one of the more relaxing classes for the two friends.

Despite the fact that math was without a doubt Logan's least favorite subject, but it was not his least favorite class. He had a great teacher, got along well with the other students, and his grades were not all that bad. Since everyone was finished with their work, the students were just hanging out and were allowed to have their respected pokemon brought out from their pokeballs and move around in the classroom with the students. Best part, the students never get any homework from that particular class.

Some students were listening to musics on their phones, one was reading a book, while Logan was in his notebook trying to think of new strategies and tricks for Pokemon battles for him and 'Two to try and test out for later while 'Two herself continued to look at Logan's sketches and writing with interest.

One student named Brennan with his charmeleon (Blaze) walked over curious. "So did you think of anything good?"

Logan just smirked, "Maybe… But I can't tell you, don't want it to be used against me." He stated with his notebook now closed. Fortunately, his classmate didn't see what was inside.

"Good point." Brennan said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, besides, I should probably put these strategies on hold anyway. Don't want to strain myself after doing a few math problems." Logan said placing his notebook back into his backpack deciding to instead grabbed his phone and headphones so he and 'Two could listen to some of their favorite songs for a bit until lunch time.

"Yeah, good call." Brennan stated. "Maybe one day you guys can show us by doing a Pokemon Battle if ever Ms. H will let us."

"Maybe, dunno when that'll be."

Ms. H just smiled and stated: "Well we don't have that much work this week, so I think we can make it happen. Does Friday sound?"

"Yeah Boy!" Brennan said somewhat excited.

"Nice!" A female Classmate named Celest who was reading a book with her Eevee sitting in front of Logan and 'Two.

Blaze then tugged his trainer's shirt grabbing his attention and pointing to a friend of their's and his Gengar waving them back over to their spot to talk about something that neither Logan or 'Two couldn't care about. Neither Brennan nor the other classmates were exactly the one 'Two and Logan would call best friends but they were pretty nice to talk to, so neither could really complain.

'Two herself sat next to him with Logan himself placing his headphones back on and went back to listening to his favorite song. 'Two then suddenly took annoyed look on her face, causing Logan to worry.

 _"Hey 'Two what's wrong?"_ Logan asked her while stil listening to his music.

 _"Nothing, it's just that I still can't believe that now that idiot Gengar has some other Pokemon to bother. And while I am happy that he finally gave up_ _on trying to ask me out, I think he has some other Pokemon grabbing his attention. Namely that female raichu from the next classroom over."_ She explained.

 _"And you're not sure if you'd even wish that on your worst enemies."_ Logan finished with 'Two nodding yes. _"Don't need to read minds to figure that one out."_ He turned other to said Gengar who was still talking with his trainer Jesus **(Pronounced: Hey-Zeus)** , Brennan, and Blaze looking at some pictures Jesus's phone chuckling.

 _"I mean I to tell him at least four times that I'm not even a real pokemon to get him to back off."_

 _"Yeah I remember, and I know Fantasma and Jesus can be real jokers, I think you know that they're not that bad."_

 _"True, but I have my limits."_ 'Two stated rolling her eyes. _"At least they can't hear us."_

Then from litterally out of nowhere the fire alarm sounded off causing Logan to quickly place a hand on his ear despite the fact that it was still covered by one of the headphones. _"Well that's one thing I wish I can turn volume down on."_ Logan thought jokingly.

After finishing up the fire drill, Both 'Two and Logan waited paintently for the next for the next bell to ring as Logan was one of the few students to have a little thing called: "Early Release" instead of a firth period and lunch-time much like most of the other students. Once it did, everyone said their good byes as the two make their way to the small parking lot where Joyce was waiting in her car waving at them.

Joyce drove them to their favorite resturant for lunch trying to start up a conversation. "So how as school guys?"

"It was alright, you know, the usual stuff." Logan answered nonchantly.

"Learn anything new?"

"Well… We did learn about the famous war heroes and their pokemon from the Four Region War in history." Logan explained. "And also we have to read "The Mysterious Gardevoir" from the Dungeon Rescue series for English which looks interesting."

"Yeah, I've heard that's a good one." Joyce said also slighlty interested. "How about you 'Two? You know when I was your age, I'd kill to be in your place, being able to go school, but not have to do anything but look after my best friend."

'Two chuckled warmly at the human woman. _"I bet, it's a great feeling to always be close to those you care about no matter what."_

"Ain't that the truth?" Joyce asked, she saw that they were approaching the resturant with her own stomach growling almost on cue. "We're here."

While sitting at an outdoor table and waiting for their food to arrive, 'Two was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the dinner and sharing that sense of relaxation with Logan after seeing stressed out with some schoolwork. There was not one cloud in the sky, the weather was neither cold nor hot, and some chirping from different wild bird-type Pokemon to top it all off.

"I have to agree 'Two, it really is a nice day out." Logan told her out loud.

 _"Indeed, I just wish I can share this feeling of ease with your mother."_ 'Two slightly disappointed.

"It's alright 'Two, I think the sight of us smiling is more than enough for her." Logan stated simply.

"It certainly is, I'm starting to wish I had camera for this moment. You two are just so cute together, I can't stand it." Joyce said with her own smile.

"Mom come on… There are people around here." Logan said appropriately embarrassed.

"You're right, You're right, I'm sorry." Joyce said rubbing the back of her neck.

Fournately the waitress showed up with three plates of food with the trio ready to dig in.

 **Okay so Chapter 7 is finally here and I honestly feel like that I actaully owe A LOT of apologies besides just the one for the long-ass wait.**

 **1: I'm not sure myself if this was even really worth the wait (I'll let you guys decide that for yourselves). I mean if it's not obvious, this chapter was to basically show that despite the horrible childhood they both managed to grow up to live normal lives after being adopted as I said before, so I'm really sorry if this particular chapter felt like complete Filler to you guys.**

 **2: This one is for the real-life students of Ms. H's class if you guys have found this story. Just keep in mind it was not easy to squeeze all of you guys in for a cameo without it seemingly forced, though I'm sure you all know that I would have nothing aganist you guys so I'm sure y'all** **understand if you didn't see your name in it. But I am still sorry for the lack of creativity to help fix that.**

 **Okay so maybe it's not really a lot of apologies. But I still feel like I should give at least one last "I'm sorry" for letting this writer's block get the best of me, I swear this has never happened before and I hope it'll never happen again.**

 **One Last Thing: I want to thank my dad for helping me out this chapter, he's the guy where the whole "the only way you could like really stupid is if you don't ask for help at all." came from, so I guess I should taken that more to heart.**

 **Until Next Time…**


	9. Chapter 8

After a good lunch, the three arrive at the house where 'Two and Logan sat on the couch ready to take a load off and watch a little bit of TV to help kill some time, laughing their heads off as they continued to watched the recorded videos showing off the "World's Monoric Criminals" that was used for their favorite show's countdown and for its commentators/celebrities to make fun of.

While 'Two can still be considered the more "dead serious" out of the duo, there were always moments like these that really put a smile on her best friend's face seeing that her more critical nature doesn't get in the way of her enjoying a good laugh or two.

A few hours later after finishing up some what's left of homework. the two sat down with Bo and Joyce enjoying dinner.

"So guys, how was school today?" Bo asked addressing the two teens.

"Oh same old stuff, although I gotta say I'm really starting to like the book that Miss. Kristy is having us read in English. A lot more creative than the movie." Logan answered nonchalantly.

"Which one?"

"One of the Dungeon Rescue books, the first one of course."

"Cool." Bo nodded happy to hear that his son is still able to enjoy what's an otherwise just another mandatory assignment. "Anything else?"

"Just a few war stories here and there in History. To be fair they are pretty interesting."

"I'm willing to bet they are." Bo said, he then turned his attention towards 'Two. "How about you? Learn anything yourself?"

" _Only what he is learning as usual, not that I'm complaining."_

"Just curious." Bo clarified with a nod as they continued eating. With everyone finished with their respected meals, Logan just finished cleaning the table when his mom walked to him before he could head upstairs to his room with a little surprise.

"Logan, do you have any test tomorrow?" Joyce asked confusing Logan, He thought about it for a moment and quickly answers.

"No not really, in fact I don't really have any until Friday, why?"

"Well I definitely don't need a psychic type like 'Two to tell me that you have been working really hard lately, and I was thinking that maybe it wouldn't hurt if you miss one day." Joyce said a smirk.

"Wait really?" He asked with a growing smile.

"Yes, but while I am offering to let you sleep-in. You have to remember that when you do go back you need to ask your teachers about what the work you did miss even if it's nothing major so you can caught up. Every little detail counts."

"I know Mom, I'll remember it. Thanks."

"No problem." She said as she began walk away while Logan made his way upstairs excited to tell his friend the news. He made it up to see 'Two sitting on the bed as she turned to him noticing a feeling that was a mix between joy and relief coming from him.

"No need to turn on the alarm clock on 'Two, Mom's letting us take a day off tomorrow." He told her with a smile.

 _"Well that's quite a surprise. No wonder you're in a good mood."_ Two said returning a smile.

"Yeah, you know maybe we could use our time tomorrow to practice the new moves I came up with out in the field. What do you think?"

 _"I think that's perfect, better than sitting in classroom."_

"But 'Two you don't even have to do all the work, what kind of responsibilities do the teachers give you?" Logan said not quite getting her sense of logic, and how it completely contradicted with what she told Joyce at lunch.

 _"None, except keeping you out of trouble of course."_ She stated sacastically.

"Yeah well… I get all of the credit for the actual work I have to do." He counters with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Fair point."_ She finished with a nod.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed for bed. Logan got under the covers and laid on top of 'Two's taller frame as she gently wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head on the Pokémon's chest listening to her heartbeat helping him relax. Logan yawned as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep, while 'Two just looked at him with a smile always enjoying how peaceful he looked whenever he was asleep, she gave off a yawn of her own he quickly followed along.

The next morning, Logan was actually the first to wake up unlike the day before and saw the still sleeping 'Two holding on to him like a stuffed animal. He tried to think of a way to get back at her for waking up with the tickling, he looked over at his digital alarm clock and smiled as he then suddenly had a plan to put into action.

Wiggling out of 'Two's embrace and started whispering in her ear. "You really to get up." This caused her to stir slightly but then decided to follow it up. "It's 2:30 in the Afternoon you gotta wake up." That made her eyes openly completely wide in shock.'

 _"Wha-how!? We didn't even stayed up-"_ 'Two stopped herself as she looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it instead read "9:45 AM" surprising her even more. _"What?"_ He then turn to see Logan in a fit of laughter as 'Two just gave a small smile crossing her arms _"Really?"_ She asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Yep, now we're even." Logan answered calming down. At first she was confused by what he meant, but after a quick mindread, his intentions became pretty clear to her.

 _"I guess we are."_ She said plainly rolling her eyes.

"Come on 'Two you have to admit, that was pretty funny." Logan getting out of the bed stretching his arms.

'Two just sighed in response _"Yeah, it was pretty funny."_ She states. _"However, I don't really see that much humor in sleeping your life away."_

"Killjoy." Logan said jokingly. "Although I do see your point, it would be a pretty lousy way to waste a good portion of a day off."

'Two just nodded in agreement before continuing. _"Well, since Miss Joyce should be at work by now, I'll go make us some breakfast."_

"Cool, see you downstairs." Logan said walking into the bathroom.

After Logan cleaned him up and got dressed, it wasn't long until he joined 'Two in the kitchen and began eating some cereal with her. With their breakfast finished, food in their stomachs, along with both spoons and bowls in the dishwasher, the duo looked at each-other as Logan grabbed his notebook and pencil. _"The Field?"_ She asked sensing her friend's excitement.

"The Field." Logan answered with a nod as they then left the house to go to their favorite spot in the wood for training.

 **Okay so yeah that schedule was a pointless addition, my bad... Still I hope this real chapter helped make up for it as we will then see Logan's strategies and 'Two's combat skills in action very soon. Until Next Time...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know it's been quite a while since I last updated this story, and in case y'all didn't get what happened on with some of my more recent stuff on this site, here's the short version:** **I have moved back here in the U.S, and I now have my very own place to live in. And, (You guys are probably going to hate me for this). As mentioned before, much more recent projects have came up (with some more coming soon), so I'm more or less making this particular a side project.**

 **Now try to understand, that I'm not saying that this story is no longer important to me, quite the opposite actually. I have never been more happy to see so many people grow to love reading what's happening with 'Two and Logan and waiting patiently for what will happen in future chapters, I have never been more grateful to see so many people enjoy this story. Give people exactly what they want will always be my top priority. Enjoy…**

Not too far away from their house, 'Two and Logan stood out in the middle of a large open area in the middle of the forest preparing for their little "Test Run" to try and think of new and effective strategies and combos for any future battles. The duo double checked their surroundings, seeing that they were indeed the only two there, the two smiled as Logan placed his sketchbook and pencil somewhere safe and took his place behind 'Two who was already in fighting position.

With the two of them now sharing a clear imagine of their imaginary opponent, in this case a menacing looking venusuar, finally setting up the mock battle of theirs. Starting things off, Logan gave his first command: "Mist!"

On que, 'Two took a deep breath, and exhaled released a large gust of fog making the air slightly colder and completely hiding 'Two from sight. Since the pokemon they were fighting wasn't a real one, there was nothing for the attack to affect so they both pictured their opponent beginning to shiver since real ones are weak against ice type attacks. "Alright let's kick things off with Psybeam!" 'Two then placed two fingers on the side of her head with her eyes glowing blue for a minute firing somewhat visible rings of the same color quickly shooting it towards the venusuar. Due to the three movement of the three rings making briefly making some holes in the mist, the "Seed Pokémon" manages to quickly dodge the attack revealing that 'Two is still in the exact same as she was before.

Normally in a real battle this would seem like a simple mistake, but the imaginary pokemon moving out of the way and knowing where was hiding was exactly what Logan wanted. Logan then gave their opponent a surprised expression as he willingly ordered 'Two to blow away the already fading mist while not moving from her spot, normally she would smirk at that kind of reaction, but there was no really point since all of this was just a fancy way of training.

The venusaur retaliated by using Razor Leaf, firing said leaves like a bunch shurikens at the cloned pokemon, 'Two just waited as the attack came closer and closer.

"Barrier!" Logan yelled, without even moving an inch, 'Two what was basically an invisible forcefield just the last minute causing all of the leaves to get ripped to pieces on impact. "Thunder Punch!" Logan called out, 'Two shot off like a rocket balling her hand into a fist being covered in electricity. "Teleport!" Logan called out, with 'Two instantly disappearing from their opponent's eyesight and then just as quickly appearing right next to her target delivering a charged hook that would have directly hit where its cheek head would be.

'Two then moved out of the way with both her and Logan imagining the Pokémon still standing its ground after the attack. "Confusion!" Logan called out, only with this time the cloned Pokémon pretends to use that particular move so they both picture the Pokémon they were "fighting" to being staggering around a bit and getting disoriented, leaving him wide open. " _Alright 'Two, let's finish this."_ Logan told his best friend telepathically.

" _Right."_ 'Two nodded in agreement. Then they both pictured their opponent making its move, and used Vine Whip.

"Teleport!" Logan called out, having 'Two suddenly appear behind the imaginary Pokémon moving completely out of the way of the vines.

"Use Confusion, then follow it up with another Psybeam attack."

From behind 'Two did exactly what she was told pretending to use both moves picturing their opponent barely able to keep standing and losing focus, and then seeing what would happen if they really hit it this time falling to the ground barely even able to stay conscious. In 'Two words: A hit from Psybeam is basically: "A punch to the face with some of the impact creeping into the brain", which alone makes it 'Two's favorite move due to it being both a physical and mental attack.

After stumbling a bit their opponent collapsed, supposedly giving the duo their victor.

" _Seems_ _like a recipe for an easy victory."_ 'Two stated smiling proudly at Logan.

"True…" Logan said smiling back while thinking more about their little "scenario" as grabbed his sketchbook. "I still think that start we had with the mist was pretty good, but I think the timing to put barrier up is too much of a gamble now that I think about it. And realistically, you probably would've already been hit or at least would have just blocked the first few leaves." Logan explained getting an understanding nod from his partner agreeing with that logic. "But other than that I'd say this was a pretty good mock battle."

" _Indeed, but we can't keep doing this all day._ " 'Two said simply, " _Is there anything else you want to do for this day off?"_

"Hmm…" Logan began thinking to himself. "Well, it is a nice day. Why not just explore for a bit? Could make for a nice change in pace."

'Two then took a moment to check their surroundings a second time, when she was that they were still alone, she nodded in agreement.

The duo traveled wondered around enjoying the fresh air, they stopped when the two of them saw what looked like an old swing attached to one of the trees. And just a swing, there was no house or really anything surrounding it, the swing was just there out in the open.

They both looked around and noticed that there were some claw marks on that particular tree as well. The duo then checked the surrounding trees and noticed that not only did they all have claw marks as well, but ones that were perfectly identical. This made 'Two and Logan realized that whoever made all of those marks must have had some sense of ownership of the spot they were both in.

"Hello?" Logan called out suspiring his partner.

 _"Logan, be quiet, we don't know who or what made these marks."_ 'Two argued.

"But we're not going to make ourselves look anymore innocent by not explaining us ourselves to whoever made those." Logan argued back. They then turned around to see a nidoqueen slowly walking towards them with an unamused look directly at the two. 'Two was about to getting into a fight stance but Logan raised a hand stopping her, they both saw her three fingered hand seeing that the marks on the trees were indeed made by the Nidoqueen herself, who stopped right in front of the duo crossing her arms waiting for an explanation.

Luckily, Logan was quick to give one: "Look, we're really sorry for intruding, it's just that I didn't have to go to school today and that me and my friend live not far from here, I thought we'ed do some exploring to kill some time. We figured that were some Pokémon living around this area, but when we saw the tree swing and markings, we thought that we'd investigate for a little bit. That's all…"

The nidoqueen stood there for a moment but then gave an understanding nod and apologized in her own tongue for being hostile. The two then looked down to see a male nidoran hiding behind the queen's leg looking back at them in a shy manner, Logan and 'Two calmly introducing themselves to him, slowly building up it's trust.

One thing the duo noticed looking at the little guy, is that they both couldn't help but noticed that color of its eyes were the usual crimson color like its mother or the rest of their kind, but instead they were a light blue color. Infact, the eyes almost looked… Human…

After getting to the know the two ground type Pokémon (who introduced themselves as: Victoria and Sky), 'Two and Logan finally decided to head back home where they would meet Bo and Joyce there getting home some time later.

Both parents were pretty startled when Logan told them about the run in with Victoria (and her son), but were relieved when they managed to avoid any confrontation. Both parents decided to make a new rule to allow Logan and 'Two go into the woods without their permission. While this did annoy Logan, he couldn't really get mad since his parents were just trying to keep him and 'Two safe. Teenager or not he was still their child and anything happening to his best friend wouldn't really be any better for them.

Later that night, the duo finally got into bed, with Logan setting his alarm laying righy next to 'Two. _"Ready to go back to school?"_ She asked.

"Nope." Logan said with a smirk.

 _"Summer's almost here Logan. Just two more months."_ 'Two said smiling rubbing his head. _"I guess you could say that this day off was somewhat pointless."_

"Yeah well don't tell Mom, this is one of the few times where she would throw us a bone like that." Logan stated. "Then again, she's probably not going to give another again, any way because, like you said, Summer is almost here. And that today we ended up leaving ourselves open to a wild Nidoqueen. Still, I can't really complain about today."

 _"Indeed…"_ 'Two said with a yawn. _"Good night."_

"Good night." Logan answered with the both of them holding each-other close.

 **I hope this was worth the long wait. Until Next Time…**


End file.
